


Ashara

by gabrielleholland



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: (Mainly) Canon Compliant, (Somewhat) Aged-Up Character(s), Ashara Does Not Equal Lemore, F/F, F/M, LGBT, POV Lesbian Character, POV Multiple, Pre-Canon, Pre-Robert's Rebellion, Slight Canon Divergence, ill add characters and relationships as i go along, super slow updates be aware
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-28 22:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15058724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielleholland/pseuds/gabrielleholland
Summary: Valaena Velaryon never meant to fall in love with her. She never meant to love the way her amethyst eyes sparkled, or how her hair shined in the sunlight, or how her hips swayed, or how her lips tasted like ripe fruit.She never meant to, but she did.[takes place ~3 years before Robert's Rebellion]





	1. Two Households, Both Alike in Dignity

 

HOUSE VELARYON

House Velaryon is an ancient and proud house, with the blood of old Valyria in its veins. The Velaryons left Valyria before the Targaryens, and settled on the island of Driftmark in the narrow sea. The castle of Driftmark housed their ancient high seat, the Driftwood Throne, which according to legend had been given to them by the Merling King to conclude a pact. The close relations between Houses Velaryon and Targaryen resulted in multiple marriages between the houses, both before and after the Wars of Conquest. From one such marriage was born Valaena Velaryon. She married Aerion Targaryen, the Lord of Dragonstone, with whom she had three children: Visenya, Aegon, and Rhaenys. Their sigil depicts a silver seahorse upon a sea-green field. The Velaryon words are _The Old, The True, The Brave _.__

 

 

 

CORLYS VELARYON, Lord of the Tides and Master of Driftmark

 - his wife, LADY ALYSSA, of House Celtigar

   - their children:

\- MONFORD, the heir to Driftmark, born 255 AC, a man of five-and-twenty

\- his wife, LADY RENNA of House Rykker

\- VALAENA, their only daughter, born 263 AC, a girl of seven-and-ten

\- his bastards:

\- AURORA WATERS, born 270 AC, a girl of ten

\- AURANE WATERS, born 277 AC, a boy of three

\- his siblings:

\- [JACAERYS], his elder brother, committed suicide alongside his sister after a failed elopement 

\- [DAENAERA], his wife and sister

\- LUCERYS, his younger brother, Master of Ships for King Aerys II Targaryen

\- LADY LAENA, of House Longwaters, Lady of Longwater Keep 

\- their eldest son, LAENOR, an acolyte of the Citadel

\- their only daughter, LAELA, a sister of the Faith

\- their second son, LAETYN, a brother of the Faith 

\- their third son, LAENYL, a brother of the Night's Watch

 - their youngest son, SER LAERYS, heir to Longwater Keep

\- [DAENAERA], his younger sister, committed suicide alongside her brother after a failed elopement

\- [JACAERYS], her husband and brother

 

 

HOUSE DAYNE

 

House Dayne of Starfall is one of the most ancient houses in the Seven Kingdoms, claiming ancestry dating back ten thousand years to the dawn of days; though their fame largely rests on their ancestral sword, called Dawn, and the men who wield it. The first Dayne is said to have raised Starfall on an island at the mouth of the Torrentine, having tracked a falling star there and found a stone of magical powers. His descendants, thereafter, became the First Men Kings of the Torrentine and Lords of Starfall. Their sigil depicts a white sword and a falling star, crossing a lavender field. The Dayne words are _The Night Always Surrenders _.__  

 

EDRIC DAYNE, Lord of Starfall 

\- his wife, LADY DYANNA, of House Dayne of High Hermitage

\- their children:

\- AUBREY, their eldest son, heir to Starfall, born 255 AC, a man of five-and-twenty

\- SER ARTHUR, the Sword of the Morning, a knight of a Kingsguard of King Aerys II Targaryen, born 258 AC, a man of two-and-twenty

\- LADY ASHARA, born 261 AC, a maid of nine-and-ten

\- LADY ALLYRIA, born 269 AC,a maid of one-and-ten

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Starfall

    _ **STARFALL WAS HEAVEN ON EARTH**_. It was indescribably ethereal, and Valaena was immediately enthralled. The sun was setting, and the walls were bathed in violet light. The Summer Sea surrounded the castle, lapping at the rocks that seemed to grow out from the base. Valaena would be lying if she said she didn't want to be the lady of it.

 

The ballroom, however, was less beautiful. Not in aesthetics, in aesthetic beauty the ballroom was fit for gods. It was what it implied. Ballrooms implied dances, which implied talking and interacting. If there was one thing in life that Valaena hated more than anything, it was being forced into social situations; however she was raised a lady, so she only started hyperventilating after finding an exterior garden to contain her anxiety. To explain exactly why Valaena Velaryon was in Starfall's ballroom experiencing an anxiety attack, one would have to start from the beginning

 

The beginning began when Aubrey Dayne, the heir to Starfall, was at three moon's eve of his twenty-seventh nameday. His mother, Lady Dyanna, decided her son needed a wife. She had wanted to decide for him, and he had threatened to jump from the Palestone Sword if she did not allow him to choose his own wife. Dyanna, being a reasonable and sensible woman, succumbed to her son's wish. It was soon set into motion. They would hold a great tourney, with feasts and dances every night and they would invite all the eligible unmarried ladies of the Seven Kingdoms and it was heavily implied that Aubrey would choose a bride from the bunch. Valaena, being the unwed, eldest and only daughter of Corlys Velaryon, Lord of Driftmark, was invited.

 

The day had began terribly. She'd arrived at starfall with her guardsmen, maids, her uncle Lucerys and Lucerys' wife Laena Longwaters. That was insufferable enough (Lady Laena was terrible company) but she'd arrived at the same time as Arwen Oakheart, eldest daughter of Lady Arwyn Oakheart. It was generally accepted that Aubrey would chose Arwen as his bride. The Daynes and the Oakhearts had warred for centuries and their relationship was shaky at best. Arwen was to inherit Sweet Oak, a decently-sized castle a league or so away from Old Oak, and a woman who had inheritance was a valuable commodity.

 

Valaena would inherit nothing. Her mother Alyssa had once asked Corlys if they could give High Tide to Valaena and her descendants. It was an old castle anyway, burned during the Dance of the Dragons. It would help in her prospects, and what did it hold but a silly throne? Corlys had struck Alyssa, saying High Tide was as important as Driftmark and would be given to Monford. Out of spite, Corlys had the Driftwood Throne moved from High Tide to Driftmark and used it for his dinner chair for a whole month, until Lucerys quietly had it moved back.

 

That wasn't to say Valaena wasn't a good candidate. The Velaryons were a proud and ancient house, strong on the sea and closely connected with the Targaryens. Valaena's own namesake had been the mother of Visenya, Aegon and Rhaenys. A marriage with Valaena would assure you a route to the Crown and the Velaryon fleet, but Valaena could not help but think of Arwen's castle.

 

Arwen had smiled mesmerisingly at her, but Valaena noticed Arwen giggling to her maid later on, and she was near absolutely sure she'd heard the words 'Valyrian seahorse slut' uttered.

 

The ball was terrible. In Valaena's eyes, the other women were a thousand times better than she. All the daughters of the Dornish noble houses were there, including but not limited to Lady Argella Allyrion, Lady Casella Vaith, Lady Obella Uller, Lady Sorrel Santagar, Lady Ynya Yronwood, Lady Addara Wyl, Lady Qenna Qorgyle, Lady Nymella Toland, Lady Ilya Jordayne, Lady Larra Blackmont and Lady Fyona Fowler. There were at least three dozen girls from the Reach, two and a half dozen for the Stormlands, Westerlands and Riverlands each, less so from the North, the Iron Islands and the Vale, but more than enough from the Crownlands. Aubrey Dayne would have no trouble finding a suitable wife.

 

"Lady Valaena." Smiled Victaria Tyrell. She was standing with a group of girls, all of whom looked like they wanted to murder the Velaryon girl. "A pleasure to meet you." Valaena's heart beat so fast she wondered if it would burst.

 

"And you, Lady Victaria." Stammered Valaena. the way Victaria looked at her was one of accusatory courtesy. She expected Valaena to continue the conversation. "How...how is Highgarden?"

 

"Lovely, as always." Victaria beamed without condescension. "I notice you haven't danced with anyone." She let out a small giggle, though it came of as a sneering snicker. "My brother Leo-"

 

Valaena tried to smile. "I appreciate the offer, Lady Victaria but if you'll excuse me." She curtsied and practically ran off. She darted as inconspicuously as she could through the guests, finally spotting the sanctity of a garden. She collapsed onto the mossy ground behind a series of hedges. As she lay her head in her hands, she let a few tears escape. She needed to breathe, to allow herself to calm down. She stood up finally, before screeching in an ungodly fashion at the sound of a voice.

 

"Seven hells, my lady, are you alright?" Announced an alarmed man. He was older than Valaena, with dark blonde hair and eyes the colour of a midday sky.

 

"Y-yes, my lord, I'm fine." Her eyes betrayed her, welling up with tears. The man handed her a handkerchief, and she noticed the embroidery in the corner. A purple shield, with a silver sword and falling star. She dropped it in surprise. "Lord Aubrey." she said, not fully registering the fallen handkerchief. "gods be good, I'm so sorry." She picked up the handkerchief and curtsied awkwardly. He chuckled, and she blushed.

 

"Sorry, I shouldn't laugh. Are you quite sure you're alright?" She nodded, handing him the handkerchief. "May I ask who you are? You have Valyrian features, the silver hair and the violet eyes. You can't be a targaryen because the King and Queen have no daughters and...well...the Targaryens aren't known to marry outwards so you can't be some Targaryen of a cadet branch. Which would mean you're either of the Free Cities or a Velaryon." His eyes drifted to her gown, and Valaena crossed her hands across her chest without thinking. They both blushed this time, though Aubrey recovered far quicker than Valaena did. "Sea-green, with silver. and there's a seahorse clasp. Daenaera...no...Valaena Velaryon"

 

Valaena smiled, trying not to look as awkward and out-of-place as she felt. "At your service." She joked, though it felt an incorrect thing to say. "I’m sorry. I shouldn't be out here. I have...frightful nerves...and all the people...it makes me feel distressed." She ducked her head. "I'll return to the Velaryon encampment, my Lord."

 

"It would be dreadfully improper of me not to offer you a room at Starfall." He looked genuinely concerned, but Valaena had grown up amongst false courtesies.

 

"It's quite alright my lord. I'll...I'm sure Ill be fine." The idea of sleeping inside a foreign castle with foreign people sent daggers through her sanity.

 

"You must at last allow me to walk you to your pavilion.” Her throat closed up, and so she merely nodded. He extended his arm, and she took it hesitantly. “I hope your stay at Starfall will not be so disastrous as tonight.”

 

“A-as do I, my lord.” She managed a smile. They walked in silence for a few tense moments, before he began. 

 

“Tell me about yourself, Valaena Velaryon.” That was just what she needed. Conversation.

 

She tried not to overthink her words, which was difficult. “W-well, I am my parents' second child. Or-or youngest, depending on how you view it. I have an elder brother, Monford. He will inherit Driftmark...the island and the castle...upon my lord father's death. He is...seven years older than I, and so we were never very close as children. He is kind though, and a good brother. He is married now, to a Rykker. She is nice, though extremely affectionate. I have two natural siblings, a sister and a brother. The girl, Aurora, was born by a Myrish trader. She is ten and a sweet girl, though my father says she has to much of her mother in her blood. The boy, Aurane, was born by a Volantene noblewoman. He is young, but he is healthy and happy child. My mother is not so fond of them, but she keeps quiet.” As she rambled, she realised she did not feel so uncomfortable as she did before.

 

Aubrey nodded. “I know that bastards are not so usual nor so liked in the other kingdoms. In Dorne, they are as common as the sand for which the noble-born take as their name. It always surprised me that my father never bore any-” He blushed. “I hope my words are not so familiar-“

 

“Oh! No, my lord.”

 

He continued. “I am the eldest and heir, though I believe younger brother and sister's renown eclipses me. Arthur, my younger brother, he is my father's favourite. The star child, so to speak. The Sword of the Morning...and the youngest in so many years. And a Kingsguard, besides. He will be remembered in the history books. Ser Arthur Dayne, Sword of the Morning, Kingsguard to King Aerys II Targaryen, Defeator of the Kingswood Brotherhood, Slayer of the Smiling Knight. And me? Just another Lord of Starfall.” He sighed. “I apologise, my lady. Here I am talking only of myself and complaining about my noble birth.”

 

“No, it's quite alright. Your hurt is understandable.”

 

“No, it is not . I am proud of my brother, and he deserves the praise he receives.” He smiled gaily. “I mentioned my sister's renown. Ashara. She is seven years younger than myself, the same as you and your elder brother. She is...she is wonderful. She is kind, and good, and loving. If anyone were to hurt her I would steal Dawn from my brother's sheath and slice their neck.” He laughed. “Not truly, of course, but she is my favourite sister. Though I am sure if Allyria heard me say such she would make sure I never heard the end of it. Allyria is my youngest sister, and three-and-ten...fourteen years my junior. She is a jovial girl, always running and laughing. Complete disregard for a common courtesy.” She reciprocated his smile.

 

“You seem very close to your siblings.”

 

“I am their elder brother, and so I fall to the title of their protector. I remember when Arthur was young, he would cry at the sight of blood. I would always have to comfort him. Now he is the greatest knight in all seven kingdoms. And Ashara would scream at rodents. She had such a dreadful fear of them. She would make me kill them, didn’t trust anyone else to do so.” He smiled at the memory. “Are..are you close to your family?”

 

“Not so much as you, I suppose. Driftmark can be a cold, wet island, full of loneliness. Monford always preferred his friends, squires and servants' sons and such. My sister Aurora lives with her mother for half the year, travelling and trading between the Free Cities, and my little brother is, well, little. So no, not quite close.” She did not realise they had reached the Velaryon encampment till she nearly fell over her pavilion. Aubrey caught her though, and she blushed.

 

“I hope I shall see you st the tourney tomorrow.” There was a sweet kind of longing in his voice that made her smile shyly.

 

“And I you, my lord.” She stood awkwardly, the breeze blowing threw his dark hair. He hand reached to touch her cheek, though he withdrew it quickly.

 

“M-my lady.” He bowed. “I pray you have a pleasant evening.” And he was gone, enveloped by the night.


	3. Mother and Son

 

    _ **HIS MOTHER HELD HER GOBLET AS IF IT WERE A SCEPTRE**_. In a rather pointed and slightly accusatory voice, she began. “So, Aubrey, sweetheart. What say you of the women so far?”

   “They are lovely, mother, and more numerous than I can count.” He could tell she was itching to talk. 

   “Indeed.” She took a lengthy sip of the wine. “Arwen Oakheart is of course the prime choice. She is intelligent, she is beautiful and our relationship with the Oakhearts and the Reach in general is in a sorry state. Your eldest would inherit Starfall, and your second Sweet Oak. We _must_ establish ourself in the Reach. Victaria Tyrell...what an insult. The Lord Oaf of Highgarden would send us the daughter of a cousin for the _Lord of Starfall?_  No, absolutely not. And does he not have fair daughters? Marya and Jyana, no?” 

   “Mother, Lady Janna is wed to a Fossoway and Lady Mina is betrothed to a Redwyne.” 

   “Betrothals can be broken, and his wife is a Redwyne, would it not be wiser and more prudent to establish a relationship with your enemy than to send the girl to wed her cousin?” He wished she weren’t drunk. She was terrible when she was drunk. “The Lord Oaf can stick his gold-and-green rose up where not even his wife has ventured. Oh, but do remind me to write to the Lady Olenna, sweetling. And of course Doran sends no one. He never did forgive me for that jape. In truth, I half expected him to send one of Oberyn's paramours. Wynafrei Manderly is not so bad...Dorne has not had a northern marriage in many a year. You won’t marry any of the Lannister girls, that’s for sure. How many did Tywin send? Five? They all look exactly the same, and are all born from lesser Lannisters, if we thought those existed. Perhaps Elenei Estermont...no, she was so thin and small she near fell over when I brushed past her. And she looked as if she were born by a Deep One, besides. The Allyrion girl was pretty, and the Vaith one too. Dim-witted though, the both of them. If I wanted a girl with a dowry her weight I would choose the Stokeworth girl. And she asked if I were your grandmother! Do I look so old to you?

   She did not wait for him to reply, which was somewhat of a relief. He did not wish to answer that question. “I liked the Hightower girls. I would have preferred the eldest girl Alerie, but she is wed to the Lord Oaf's son, no? Lord Ashford's daughter was as much of a bore as he. Ashford has had no excitement since that tourney a hundred odd years ago. Tarly's daughter was comely and strong hips. Smart too, though her voice was like a sword on a whetstone.” She took another sip from her drink. “And have you passed judgement on any? How many, and which, are to your preference?”

   He thought of the pretty girl with the silver hair and violet eyes. He’d spoken barely fifty sentences to her, yet he felt half in love with her already. “Valaena Velaryon seemed nice.”

   His mother narrowed her eyes in thought. “She is Lucerys' daughter, no? The Master of Ships?”

   “Niece. Her father is his brother, Lord Corlys Velaryon.”

   “Hm. Regardless...we would have a hand under the Crown's skirts. A route to the Small Council would be beneficial. She is what, sixteen? Seventeen? I suppose she could fit. I will see how she is like at the Tourney tomorrow. Gods be good Aubrey, why did you make us have a tourney? For the next moon Starfall will smell of horse leavings and hedge knights. Not that there is much difference between the two.” She set down her goblet. “Make sure you talk to the girls at the tourney. I shan’t waste our food for nought. Wear their favours, give them flowers, call them your Little Star. Find one you like, sweetling.”

   Aubrey mourned for his sanity, and took a swig of wine.


	4. The Lady's Favour

 

 ** _VALAENA ENJOYED TOURNEYS AS ONE ENJOYED GOING TO THE PRIVY_**. It was a chore any highborn had to endure; the lowly hedge knights and the noise and the blood and gore. Valaena was not perturbed by blood nor gore, in truth she found a slightly unsettling delight in them. Rather, tourneys were dull. This knight wins this, that lord wins that. TO the best of her knowledge, the Tourney at Starfall was as such: a grand melee on the first day, the archery contest on the second and jousting on the third, forth and fifth. The champions of each round could choose to defend the Queen of Love and Beauty's honour or crown a new one.

 

   Her eyes trailed from the melee to the seat of the Queen of Love and Beauty. Arwen Oakheart had been crowned, replacing the original girl, a nice if homely Dayne of High Hermitage. Though Arwen's insult still stung her, she could not help but admire how she looked in her crown of yellow flowers. Most of the girls seemed to have accepted that Arwen was to be Aubrey's bride, and Valaena could not help but agree. Whenever she looked over to him, he was engaged in conversation with the Oakheart beauty.

 

   By the end of the first melee, most of the parties had adjourned for luncheon and Valaena did the same. The Velaryon pavilions were a pale sea-green with silver trimmings, and boasted all manner of seafoods and sweet wines. Her uncle Lucerys sat at the head of the table, his wife to the right and Valaena beside her. This of course meant Valaena had to talk to the insufferable woman. She was probably the one person with whom Valaena did not grow anxious around. Instead she was left irritated and frustrated.

 

    “Darling Valaena.” She began, stretching out her words as if that made them any better. “We all know this is mere folly. The Dayne boy will wed Arwen, everyone says so, which is why I think you should think about a union with Laerys.” Valaena muffled a groan. Cousin Laerys was the most obnoxious boy in all Seven Kingdoms.

 

   House Longwaters had depleted, leaving only sullen women to inherit. As Laena was the eldest daughter of the late Lord Longwaters, she was the Lady of Longwater Keep and her children (though they were technically Velaryons) would inherit. Altjough Laerys was the fifth and youngest child of Lucerys, he would be the Lord when Laena died. Lucerys and Laena's eldest was a novice at the Citadel, the second and third had joined the Faith and the forth had joined the Night's Watch, leaving Laerys as heir to the pitiful Longwater family. This had inflated his ego for beyond what should be physically possible. He wore the colours of House Longwaters, white with sea-green accents, and spoke endlessly of how he was to be a lord. He constantly begged his father to bring him to the Red Keep, and he adored speaking of how he was named for King Aerys.

 

   “He is _Ser_ Laerys now, an _anointed knight_. And Longwater Keep is ever so lovely, you shall rejoice in being it's Lady. And when my _dear_ lord husband dies, Laerys will surely become the Master of Ships in his place. Lucerys, is that not true? Aerys said so himself, that’s what my sweet sister Lyane says. But you must be quick about it Valaena, for Lyane says Laerys is ever so popular amongst the highborn ladies. Lucerys, sweetling-” 

 

   Lucerys banged his goblet on the table. “Gods be good, woman. Do shut up.” They began to argue and so Valaena stood up and left, eager for fresh air. Dorne was warmer than she was used to, but a cool breeze blew through her hair.  

 

   "My lady." She jumped backwards, before turning around and seeing Aubrey. She curtsied quickly, but he laughed. "I seem to have a habit scaring you.”

 

   She smiled nervously. "It appears so."

 

"I trust you are feeling better than yesterday?" _No, not really_. She of course, did not say this. 

 

"Yes, thank you. My lord."

 

   He looked down at his feet and took a breath. "My lady. I did not come here to inquire just after you health. Though I am happy you are better, of course." She began to grow worried. Had she done something wrong? "I came to ask that I may wear my lady's favour."

 

   She was all astonishment. She didn't know what she'd expected, but it hadn’t been that. "Oh."

 

   His face fell. "Of course, my lady. I would not force your-"

 

"Oh! Oh no. No, that’s not what I meant.” She did not have anything on her person, nothing of importance anyway, so she pulled a ribbon from her hair. “I know a lady's favour is supposed to be something incredibly precious, but I have nought of the such on me.”

 

   He smiled so joyously she could not help but return it. “You honour me, Lady Valaena.” He tucked the ribbon away into his sleeve. “I shall slay every beast in the hopes I will be able to return this most prized possession.” She laughed genuinely, something she did very rarely. His hand went to cusp her face, and he looked as if he meant to kiss her. 

 

   “Aubrey!” Called a woman. Aubrey turned his head and beamed. She walked over, and Valaena was mesmerised.

 

   There were a thousand stars tangled in her hair, silver and dotted with amethysts. She had dark brown hair that looked almost a deep plum in the light, and it tumbled down her back like a waterfall. Her eyes were a heavy purple, and they stared into her with light amusement and elusive sensuality. She was slender yet shapely, and Valaena averted her gaze as a blush spread over her cheeks.

 

"Brother," smiled the woman as she embraced Aubrey. Valaena's blood ran warm. The woman looked younger than Aubrey, but older than Valaena, which meant she was none other than Ashara Dayne. "It has been too long."

 

"Sharra." He gushed, before breaking apart. Ashara turned to Valaena, her eyes looking her up and down. She did not assess her the way Arwen or the other girls had. In fact, to Valaena the expression that Ashara wore was akin to what the knights' wore when looking upon the other girls.

 

"And who is this?" she asked, her question directed to Aubrey but her eyes locked on the Velaryon girl. The answer escaped Valaena. Luckily, Aubrey was not so struck as she.

 

   "Ashara, may I present Lady Valaena of House Velaryon of Driftmark." Valaena gathered up her dignity and curtsied. Ashara returned the gesture, though she seemed to refuse to break eye contact.

 

   "An...an honour, Lady Ashara." Stuttered Valaena. Ashara returned the sentiment before turning back to her brother.

 

   "I shall leave you for now. The journey from King's Landing has been long and tiresome, I would benefit from rest, and I am sure our lady mother and Allyria are eager to see Arthur and I." Her eyes once again met Valaena's. "A pleasure to meet you, Lady Valaena." Her eyes lingered for a few moments more before leaving, and Valaena was spellbound.


	5. Girls, Girls, Girls

 

    _ **THE KEEN EYES OF NOBLE LADIES BETRAYED VALAENA, AND THE TIDE TURNED**_. Valaena wished she’s chosen something less Velaryon-like to give to Aubrey. She should have known they would guess. It wants so difficult to figure it out. Sea-green ribbon lined with silver? Who else could it have been?

 

   For the first half of the archery competition she hadn’t noticed. She’d been too busy eyeing Ashara, who sat a few benches away. She’d assumed the the heads that turned were for Ashara, and not for her. She’d thought the slightly scary glances had been looks of jealousy at Ashara's beauty. It wasn’t until Violetta Vyrwel asked her directly if it was her favour Aubrey wore that Valaena realised it had been she that was the new source of gossip. Valaena had wanted to tell her that she thought Aubrey ashe’d for her favour in an attempt to take away embarrassment from her breakdown at the ball, but whenever she opened her mouth to speak her throat closed up as if it were stuffed wth cotton.

 

   Their voices were like waves eroding cliffs. They were never close enough to her that she could hear what they were saying, but she gripped onto the short ends of sentences that wafted through the air as she hurried by the groups of girls. This could all end in two ways. Either Aubrey does choose her and everyone thinks she’s not a good enough bride, or he doesn’t choose her and she’s laughed at for thinking she could ever be the Lady of Starfall. 

 

   ”You mustn’t let them get to you, Lady Valaena.” Said a voice that clung to the cool breeze like perfume. Valaena turned, and shrieked in an ungodly manner when she saw who it was.

 

   “Lady Ashara! I-I-” Ashara laughed, and it sounded as beautiful as if it had been sung by a harp.

 

   “I did not mean to scare you. Aubrey did tell me that you were easily shaken.”

 

   “O-oh. W-what else did he say?”

 

   Ashara smiled warmly. “We did not get the chance to converse much, as I am weary from my travels. The road from King’s Landing can be quite tiring. And my brother - that is, Arthur - is one who enjoys stopping by at every town and asking if there are any beasts that must be vanquished.” Valaena gave a small smile. “It is a wonder we made it here on time. But yes, as I said, pay them no mind. Let them gossip. They all want the same thing, no? My sweet brother.”

 

   “Did...did he ask you to talk to me?” She asked, and she could hear her voice quiver.

 

   Ashara laughed again, and it filled the air with sweetness. “Well yes, technically. Told me you looked awful lonely up here by yourself. He also told me to talk him up to you. I don’t think I really need to though.” Her eyes travelled from Valaena to Aubrey, who was chatting gaily to a group of eager listeners. “He is a good man, and will make a fine husband for any woman. Though he is reckless and impulsive, he means well. He has his sights on you. Call me a bad sister, but I told him if he wanted to flirt with pretty girls he can do that himself, not through me. I came up here because you _did_ look awful lonely. And a little sad too.” Valaena saw in her eyes there was no malice in her words.

 

  “I...I don’t know. I didn’t expect them to be friends. I didn’t really want to be friends with them. But I thought they’d leave me alone, at least. Apparently not.”

 

  “They’re all competing for a hand, and when that hand has another woman's ribbon tied around it they get territorial.”

 

   “I suppose so. I didn’t do it because of that though. To...mark my territory. I gave my favour because he asked and I didn’t know what else to do.” Valaena's eyes widened. “N-not that I didn’t want to give it to him, or that I think him undeserving of it.”

 

   Ashara laughed again. The sound made Valaena's heart flutter. “I did not assume so, my lady.” Their eyes locked, dark mauve and violet, and they mixed together into a lavender dream. Valaena looked away, blushing. Ashara seemed to notice the tension as well, and changed the subject. “If I may ask, why do you not sit with your aunt and uncle? I believe I know your uncle, if in passing, and he seems a nice enough man. So why sit away?”

 

   Valaena's eyes narrowed and she did not attempt to hide it. Her scorn towards her aunt was the one thing she would not even try to disguise. “My aunt, Laena Longwaters. She is _awful_. Right now she is trying to marry me to her equally awful son. My uncle is not so bad, but he does not make up for that dreadful woman.”

 

   “Longwaters...would she be the mother of Laerys Longwaters?”

 

   “Yes, that is who she is trying to wed me to. Do you know of him? I pity you if you do.”

 

   Ashara paused, as if searching for the right words. “Not...particularly. I mean no offence to your family, but I do not very much like Ser Laerys. I have only met him a few times, when his father takes him to the Red Keep, but he has tried to court me twice. I fear I nearly burst out laughing when he first tried.” 

 

   Valaena laughed, good and true. “He has tried several times with me as well, with no success. But yes, that is why I am not seated with my family.” There was a silence, weighted and tense, but also with an air of contentment.

 

   Ashara broke the silence. “Will you be attending tonight's feast?”

 

   “I suppose so.”

 

   She stood up wits the grace and beauty of a queen. “I’m glad. I shall keep an eye out for you.” And she was gone, but Valaena felt her presence as keenly as she did her own.

 

 

 

   The Great Hall of Starfall was more beautiful than anything Valaena had ever seen. It was truly no wonder so many wanted to be its Lady. The feast was plentiful and good, though in her discomfort it was difficult for Valaena to swallow it. At the dais, Aubrey sat at the head. A middle-aged woman with dark brown hair and sharp watery-blue eyes sat to his right. Aubrey's mother, the true Lady Dayne, no doubt. Beside her was a slender slip of a youth with hair that looked a messy mop of brownish-blonde and quick eyes the same colour as Aubrey's. Allyria, the youngest sister who Aubrey had mentioned. The seat to Aubrey's left was empty, but the one beside that was occupied by a man who Valaena identified as Arthur. Though three years younger than Aubrey, he almost looked older. He was pretty, Valaena could not deny that, and it seemed a great many of the noble ladies had also surmised this fact. Lady Raelia Wylde looked ready to risk her chance at Aubrey with the Kingsguard knight. 

 

   Valaena noticed Ashara almost immediately. She wore a long, floaty gown, an alluring mix of both Dornish and Southron styles. Her hair was styled with pearls that smiled in the light, and her eyes flashed with laughter. Ashara took her place at the empty seat. Her reverie was interrupted by her aunt. 

 

   “Valaena, sweetheart, Carla Celtigar tells me Aubrey has taken a liking to you.” Carla was a cousin from her mother's side, and seemed to have as many nosey eyes as Bloodraven.

 

   “I would not go so far as to say that, Aunt Laena.” She felt her fingernails dig into her palms.

 

   “You are modest, sweet girl. No doubt you have learned this from me. I was called modest in my youth many a time. But Valaena, Carla says he wears your favour.”

 

   “He does, Aunt Laena.” She could tell her aunt wanted more, but Valaena would not speak more than was absolutely necassary.

 

   “Why, Perhaps i was wrong in my assumptions of Aubrey and Arwen. Though of course, it would not be prudent for him to wed you. Arwen has more to offer politically, and has better hips for childbearing.” 

 

   Lucerys noticed her irritation, and turned to his wife with a look of exasperation. “Gods, woman. You speak as if you are the epitome of a woman.”

 

   “Husband!” Giggled Laena. “You are cruel.”

 

   “Do stop pestering Valaena. She is here to wed the Lord of Starfall, not to have her confidence shattered by you.”

 

   A tap on Valaena's shoulder made her jump. She turned to see Ashara behind her, and she blushed magnificently. “Good evening Lady Valaena, and to you too Lady Laena, Lord Lucerys.” She bowed politely, and Laena squeaked. 

 

   Lucerys nodded. “Lady Ashara. May I inquire to your health?”

 

   “I am well, my lord, as I hope you and your wife are too.” Ashara turned to Valaena. ”I was ordering if you would like to accompany me on a stroll through the gardens? I do love feasts, but they can be somewhat claustrophobic.”

 

   Valaena jumped at the opportunity to abandon her aunt. “I would love to, my lady.” Ashara led her outside, and Valaena took a breath of relief. “I hope it is not imprudent to thank you. My aunt nothing if exhausting.”

 

   “I saw you from the dais. You looked perfectly ready to impale her with your dinner knife.” It’s linked arms they walk3d through the garden. It was beautiful, with the moon shining down and the stars twinkling. It was nothing compared to Ashara, who looked simply radiant. “To be truthful though, my reasoning was not entirely altruistic. I dislike sitting at the dais. It feels so... _much_. I do not know how to explain it otherwise. My brothers are fine with it, and my mother thrives. My sister gets bored, I will say however. For me...I don’t know. It does not do well with me.”

 

   “It seems we are in agreement.” Her voice caught in her throat, and she could not seem to summon words. Ashara seemed to understand, and smiled.

 

   “I suppose I am not supposed to lay favour amongst the ladies, but I would be lying if I said I did not want you as Aubrey's bride.”

 

   “I suppose I hope so too. That is what my parents want, at least. I am getting older, I hear them whispering. Ever since I was young I've been a little...averted to marriage. Not because I am opposed to the idea, or that I have very strong opinions on it, but...I don’t know. I’ve never found a man I liked enough. Well, I’ve never found a man I like at all, in truth.” There was a shift in Ashara's eyes, and Valaena blushed. “I am being so forward. I apologise.”

 

   “No, no. I do not mind. That is how it works with friends, no?”

 

   Valaena smiled. “But yes, my parents will not leave me unmarried. I’m nearing eight-and-ten, I’ll be an old maid soon.”

 

   “Well, I am almost twenty.” Valaena's eyes widened and she felt shame creep up her neck, but Ashara waved her hand. “I know you mean no insult, there is no need to worry.” She sighed. “There are many who narrow their eyes at my unwed state. A woman fit for childbirth, near twenty, of noble birth and at court. I am a bit of an outlier. I bled late, at six-and-ten. My father tried for years to betroth me, still does, but my mother refused. She wanted me to choose my own path. It is a kindness I am grateful for, and one I know few have.“ Ashara stopped at a flower garden full to the brim with blossoming flowers all in varying shades of purple. An archway stood above them, dripping with purple and green.

 

 

   “It’s beautiful.”

 

   “It is my favourite part of Starfall. My great-grandmother planted them. She was so proud of it. She had an ailment that left her body weak, but she spent the last years of her life labouring over this. There are dozens of rose types. Blue moon, and periwinkle rain, and lavender bloom. Those are the ones I remember, at least. She lined the walkway with poison kisses, to stop little children running into it. My sister Allyria used to have rashes everyday as a child, and she’d pretend they weren’t from them. And there is lavender, and lilac. And there! Sweet Alys Flowers, named for the Good Queen Alysanne. She was half-Velaryon, yes?”

 

   Valaena had been hypnotised by Ashara's joyousness over the flowers she did not at first hear her question. Se blushed. “Y-yes. Alyssa Velaryon. My mother once said she’d have named me Alyssa had it not been her _own_ name. Instead I was named for the mother of Visenya, Aegon and Rhaenys. They said she was sweet and pretty.”

 

   “Like you, then.” Valaena hesitantly met Ashara's eyes, blushing terribly. Ashara's eyes were full of something Valaena couldn’t name, and they conjured an emotion so strong it made Valaena's heart hurt. Ashara blinked and quickly turned away, breaking the tension. Valaena cleared her throat and looked down, and Ashara smiled. “Well, I suppose we should head back. No doubt we have been gone too long.” A part of Valaena wanted to protest, that they had not, that they could do whatever they wanted, but that part of Valaena stayed silent. She almost wished it hadn’t.

 


End file.
